Rain
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: He promised he would come back. Cover Image by Meynari.


**This story is inspired by the song "Rain" by Eivør. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"You, the best Ranger in Demacia, doesn't know?"

"No."

"You know what I want?"

"What?"

"I wish we didn't have this distance between us."

I looked up at Talon's face as he said this, his deep chocolate eyes seeming aglow with warmth from the reflection of the light from the fireplace. The planes of his brutal angular face seemed soft in the gentle lighting as I looked at him like I always did at moments like this; like it was the first and the last time I'd ever be seeing him.

I couldn't hold the stare as I looked away, down at the warm wooden floor, at the grey carpet next to the fireplace, anywhere other than the face of the man who was on top of me. Suddenly the house seemed too small for me, but then I looked back at his face.

He was still staring at me, the intensity in his gaze more heated than the fire burning in the corner of the rooms. The space between us was charged with emotion, our breaths coalescing in the small area between our faces, only inches apart. His body was so much bigger than mine, but that was more because I had a small figure. I'd always been very self conscious about it, but he made me feel like it was perfectly made to fit with him. Like a jigsaw puzzle piece.

He pushed off of the couch that we had been lying on top of, the blanket falling off of his shoulders as he did so. He got to his feet, and walked to the nearby table, his presence seemingly taking up all the space in this little room of ours.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"How long has what been?" I responded, still a little bit out of breath from out intense moment.

"Since all of this began? Since we started living like this." He clarified, walking over to the fireplace and getting the kettle of tea, that had been steaming for a while now.

"Two years?" I said, wondering about it myself.

It had been around two years, but it felt like a lifetime ago. We had known each other for a much longer time, hunting each other, following each other's footsteps and trails, and occasionally meeting each other. Usually our meetings ended up with blades and arrows pointed in each other's direction. We were enemies after all, members of rival city states.

And yet, we couldn't help what we felt for each other. Somewhere along the line of chasing each other's shadows and hunting each other down, we had somehow become interested in each other. So many times, Talon could've killed me, but he stayed his hand. So many times, I, Quinn, could've killed him. But I didn't pull the trigger. We went like this, back and forth, back and forth, until one day, on a rainy day in the forest, Talon cornered me.

He had his blade to my throat, and I had my crossbow at his heart. And instead of killing each other, we just… Did what our instincts told us to do. We kissed. And ever since that day, we knew that we had fallen in love with each other. The worst kind of love. It was a love that would have us executed in our own city states for treason.

And yet, here we were. Two years ago, we decided to hire a builder to make us a tiny little wooden cottage, far away from both Demacia and Noxus, deep within the pinewood forests in the ironspike mountains, far north. It was a tiny little cottage, with only three rooms. And, from then on, on the first month of autumn every year, we would escape away from our nations on the words of reconnaissance, come here and spend a couple of weeks together.

Every day we spent together in these tiny timeframes were the happiest days of my life. And from what I could see, Talon felt the same way. We loved each other so fiercely that it was crazy to even consider the fact that we were actually enemies. Neither of us knew how or why our feelings came. It just… happened.

Today was the last day of our weeks together, and I already had an approaching sense of melancholy to me. I didn't want to leave him, to go back to our daily lives being enemies. Here, I felt… happy. Loved. We were like a family here, living in our own house, our own simple lives. Living off of the food we hunted and cooked here. Away from all the rules and hardships of our warring states.

Talon came back to the couch as I sat up, my bare legs coming out of the blanket as my feet touched the floor, cool despite the fire. He handed me a cup of warm tea as he sat down next to me. He was wearing a simple white cotton tunic, with brown pants. I was wearing one of his shirts, which reached down to my thighs.

"You're thinking too much. You shouldn't think that much." He said, sitting down next to me with his own cup of tea. I only stared down at my tea and shrugged, unable to really say anything in response to that. Instead, I opted for a small sigh, leaning sideways onto him. Feeling the heat of his body comforted me, his shoulder an unmoving but supportive wall. I took a small sip of my tea; spiced with a little bit of peppermint. Just how I liked it.

"I'm just… Not looking forward to going back." I said, before straightening and then turning my face to look up at him, my golden eyes meeting his brown ones. "Being away from you… It's difficult." I added, my voice small.

I could see a little bit of sadness in his eyes as Talon nodded after a moment. "It's hard for me too." He said, his voice low as he looked at the fire burning. "But." He added, looking at me again, a small smirk coming onto his lips. "I'll be here again next year. With you."

"Promise?" I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Promise." He said, and before I could react, his hand came up, and he poked the tip of my nose with a finger.

I reacted with a small indignant cry as he laughed, a deep and hearty sound, one that I had never imagined him being capable of making back when we were just enemies. "Don't do that, my nose is already flat as it is." I said, feigning sadness as Talon simply took another sip of his tea.

"A little nose for a little bird. Makes sense to me." He said, earning a small punch on the arm from me. He simply chuckled again, as I puffed up my cheeks a little bit in an over-exaggerated pout. "I'm not little." I said, despite knowing that I definitely was small compared to him. I had a very lithe, small stature, which made me perfect for a stealthy ranger. Talon on the other hand, was tall and muscular from the years of training he had at the hands of his master. He towered over me, and when we stood together, the top of my head came up to his chin.

"Talon." I said, my joyful mood suddenly dying down like a candle going out. "What happens next?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Are we just going to… Keep doing this every year? Loving each other and yet… staying away?"

Talon remained silent, his eyes focused on the fire again. "Lets not think about that right now. We'll figure something out later." He said, putting his empty teacup down on the floor.

I nodded, staring down at my half finished cup of tea. "Hey." His voice raised my head to look at him, finding him staring at me. "I love you." He said, coming nearer to my face. Despite my sorrow at the upcoming farewell, my heart seemed to skip a beat as I struggled to swallow, before saying, "I love you too."

And then, the distance between us suddenly seemed null as his lips met mine. It started out soft and slow, but grew in demand. My tea cup was suddenly out of my hand and somewhere else, but I didn't think about that as he kissed me, his hands working on the buttons of my, _his,_ shirt.

The rest of the day, we spent making love to each other.

…

It was raining.

Heavy rain fell in waves from the sky as Talon and I stared at each other, outside of the cottage. Both him and I wore heavy cloaks to ward off the cold and the wind and the rain, and yet it was like we could see each other's face clearly.

"Don't forget your promise." I said, trying to keep my voice light, but having it crack near the end.

Talon gave me a small smile, edged with sadness, as he said, "I won't forget."

And then, he turned around and started to walk off towards the treeline. I watched him go, watched until the foliage of the trees covered his silhouette and he vanished from view. And I stared even then. Until a familiar screech from high above broke my stare. I gave a small sigh, and began to walk the other direction. Back towards Demacia.

…

A year had come and gone, and I was standing in front of the cottage once more. It was a cloudy day of autumn, the air crisp and cold. I waited, huddled in a large cloak, listening for any sound of him approaching. Even though that was silly; Talon never made a sound. And yet, I was straining for any sign of him.

I was beginning to get an edge of worry, when the leaves suddenly parted and a figure walked out. My heart leaped at my throat as I watched Talon pulling his hood back, a small smile on his lips. "Missed me, Little bird?" He said in his gravelly voice. I simply made a very pathetic sounding noise as I ran towards him, practically jumping onto him as I hugged him. He caught me in his arms, holding me close, before I looked up at him and he caught my lips in a kiss. A kiss of raw, fiery passion and deep, unending love, built up over the entire year we had spent apart as I hooked my legs around his waist, him picking me up. He carried me into the cottage, neither of us breaking the kiss, and took me straight to the bedroom.

…

The moonlight filtered in through the window as I lied there on the bed, my head on top of Talon's bare chest. His heartbeat was like a rhythm to my ears as I listened to that along with the sounds of him breathing.

"Not asleep?" He breathed in a low voice. Of course he noticed that I was awake. I smiled as I said, "I'm just thinking."

"Aren't you always?" He mused, a small chuckle from both of us at this. A few moments of silence before he said, "What about?"

"Nothing specific." I answered. To be honest, my mind was quite muddled and all over the place. "Just us in general."

"I find myself thinking about us all the time too." He said, as I turned my head to look up at his face. "Or more importantly, about you."

"Such a romantic." I said, mildly sarcastic as Talon smirked. "Would you like me to give you a bouquet of knives?" He said as I rolled my eyes.

And somehow, like a sixth sense, I suddenly felt his mood fall dark. It was like him being able to sense whenever I was brooding. I looked at him again and found his eyes dark, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Hey." I said. "What's on your mind?"

"Just stupid thoughts." He answered, his voice distant.  
I waited a few moments, before sitting up, drawing his attention as the blanket fell off of my naked body. And with a few smooth movements, I was straddling on top of him, the moonlight painting the planes of my body in silver.

"I'd rather you not think about them if they're stupid then." I said coyly as I felt his eyes move down from my eyes to my lips, to my neck, and to my breasts. I'd always had small breasts, and yet Talon had always looked at them in a way that made me feel both pleased and shy. My face heated in response to this as Talon's eyes rose to meet mine again, the intensity in there smoldering.

"Request granted." He said, as he quickly flipped me over on the bed. The kiss that engulfed me then was full of passion as I moaned back into it, happy to find that I had driven off both his and my unwelcome thoughts.

…

Despite every moment with him feeling like a lifetime of happiness, the time we had still drew to a close. It was already the end of our time together as, yet again, we found ourselves standing outside the cottage. His hands were around me, holding me tightly as he kissed me, my hands gripping his shoulders hard enough to hurt.

And then he let go of me, looking deep into my eyes as he said, "Next year."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you Talon."

He smirked as he let go of me, pulling his hood up.

"I know." He responded, before turning around and walking away. I let out a small laugh, because that was a very _Talon_ thing to say. And yet, the laughter died in my throat as I watched his back disappear yet again into the trees. I did not look forward to the next year of us being apart. I unconsciously touched the ring on my left hand; the ring he had given me this time. A promise ring. It felt like a little part of him, and it soothed my aching heart as I touched it. And then, I turned around as well, beginning to trek back to Demacia as raindrops began to fall from the sky.

I realized then that I didn't think of Demacia as my home anymore. _Home is where the heart is,_ they say. And I realized that I was leaving my home right now.

…

It was raining heavily the time I had come to the cottage. Another year had come and gone, and I was inside, waiting for Talon to come. To ease my anxious nerves, I had already begun to prepare the mushrooms and herbs I had picked up on my way here for tonight's dinner. Working on it kept my mind occupied, instead of worrying over Talon. He would come, he had promised. He never broke his promises.

"Ouch!" I uttered loudly as a sharp stinging pain erupted in my finger. I put down the knife I had been using to cut the mushrooms to inspect the small cut on the tip of my finger, crimson blood coming out of it.

"Only a year apart and you've already forgotten everything I've taught you?" A deep voice said from behind me as I suddenly felt like the world had stopped in its tracks. I turned around to find Talon standing just past the entrance, completely soaked and dripping.

I didn't care though as I instantly went to him and hugged him, as tight as I possibly could, tears almost breaking out once more as Talon embraced me back. "I've missed you." I said, my voice breaking as Talon gave a small chuckle. "I've missed you too, little bird." He said, hugging me tighter. "I've missed you a lot."

I looked up at him, and he kissed me then. Soft, and full of love. I wished I could have this for the rest of my life.

…

"Talon?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could have a life here?"

"Aren't we having one right now?"

"I mean… After everything."

Talon looked down at me quizzically. We were once again in the bed, sharing our bare body heat with each other as we slowly fell asleep. "Everything?" He asked, one of his hands coming up to slowly entwine his fingers into my raven colored hair. I made a small sound of satisfaction at his action, that sounded a lot like a purr, before continuing. "Well… We won't be in the military all the time… We'll both retire one day, or maybe the war will finally end."

"What about it?" He answered.

"Would you…" I swallowed, before continuing, "Would you like to come and live with me here?" I said, instantly realizing how stupid I sounded. "I'm sorry, I know it's selfish… I'm asking you to leave behind everything and I realize how stupid that is, I shouldn't have even ask-"

"Quinn."

I stopped, looking up at him to find him staring down at me with an extremely soft gaze. It seemed like he had difficulty forming words at that moment, before he said, "That would make me the happiest man alive. I would love to spend the rest of my life here with you."

My breath held as I just stared at him. At the harsh angles of his face, the scars flecked skin that was tanned to a light olive. At the straight nose, at his slightly parted lips, at his deep brown eyes. He was definitely not what most women in Demacia would consider attractive at all. He had the face of a commoner, a 'lowly thug.' I wasn't an attractive person at all. I didn't have curves to speak of, and my face was quite plain. And yet, Talon was strangely beautiful for me, and he had told me numerous times about how I was beautiful to him. And, at this exact moment, he looked like the most beautiful thing in my life right now.

I swallowed, unable to hold back the tears that fell from my eyes right now as I managed to say, "P-promise?"

He gave me a small smile, his own eyes holding the slightest shine to it, a testament to how much emotion he was feeling, which was incredibly rare, as he said, "I promise."

The kiss we shared then was one of pure love. It was long, soft and one that made me forget about everything that troubled me. If only for a few moments.

…

Our time had yet again come to an end, and yet this time I was not as sad as I had been the times before. It had already been four years since we had started doing this, and I was already looking forward to the next one. And the next one. I held onto the ring on my hand, knowing that I had the rest of my life to look forward to with the beautiful man standing in front of me.

"I love you." I said, a genuine smile on my face as he held my hands in the distance between us. He brought my hands up to his face and gave them a small kiss as he whispered, "I love you too."

He then turned around, and began to walk away. And like always, I watched him, watching him until he was just a shadow in the trees. Until the shadow had disappeared too. And I kept watching.

A drop fell onto my shoulder. Another on my cheek. And soon, it was raining again. I looked up at the sky, letting my hood fall back off my head as the rain fell in earnest. The sky was a dreary grey, rain beginning to fall in a deluge of waters. It reminded me of a small saying my mother used to say.

"When it rains, the river runs deep." I whispered, repeating her words to no one but myself. The rain said nothing in response. It simply continued.

I looked back down at the spot where Talon had vanished. For some reason, I wanted to go after him.

But I didn't.

…

The year had passed, and I had come as quickly as I could to the cottage, every mile I had crossed making my heart swell more and more with anticipation. I couldn't wait to see his face again, to feel his lips on mine again, to hear his deep voice caressing my ears. I had missed him. His long brown hair. His deep brown eyes. His touch. His presence. My heart ached for him the entire year we had spent apart, and I had found myself touching the ring all the time. My hair had grown longer this year, I had decided not to cut it that much. It now fell down to the apex of my spine, just between my shoulder blades.

I waited in front of the cottage, my heart beating loud, waiting and watching for him to break through those trees and come greet me like he always did. With a snarky amused comment, and a small smirk. Just thinking about it made me smile. I waited for an hour, but there was no sign of him yet.

It was fine, sometimes he was late. I simply smiled again and went inside, deciding to prepare the dinner to keep my mind off.

…

It was night time, and it was raining. I waited next to the window, staring out, hoping to see any sign of Talon's approach. The bowl of soup I had made was sitting untouched on the table, already cold. Maybe the weather had waylaid him, I mused. That must be it. I touched the ring on my finger once more, watching and waiting for a sign, _any sign,_ of Talon.

It was well past midnight when I decided to call it a night and hope he showed up in the morning.

…

Three days had past.

Talon was not here.

Every day, I waited for him outside. Waiting, staring at that one spot in the trees I had always seen him enter and exit through.

And every day, I waited for nothing.

He did not come.

It was still raining.

…

Two weeks had passed, and I was now very worried. There was still no sign of him. Now there was definitely something wrong. But, perhaps he simply got caught up in some work that forced him to stay in Noxus? That was probably it. I simply shook my head, getting angry at this. Oh, when I next saw him, he was going to have hell to pay.

…

The time had passed, and Talon had not shown up. I left him a very angry note on the table incase he did show up, and left the cottage to begin my trek back to Demacia. I simply accepted that Talon had probably gotten stuck doing some stupid work for Swain and could not come this time.

I decided I would have him make up for it next time.

And with that in mind, I walked away from the cottage, the rain still falling around me, drowning out the silence.

…

I found myself back in the cottage once more after the year had passed. My hair had grown much longer, almost down to my waist now. I was standing outside, huddled in my cloak as the rain fell. Waiting. Watching.

I had hunted for him while on my work for Demacia. Looked for him. Even infiltrated Noxus. But there had been no sign of him.

I was growing sick with worry, and I was hoping, _praying,_ that he would show up through those trees any moment now.

But he didn't.

…

Five days in, I was standing by the window, wearing one of his old shirts as I stared out into the darkness of night. It was too dark to actually see anything other than myself reflected in the window as I stared, waiting. I looked at my own reflection, and was mildly surprised to see how… pale I was. I had been neglecting myself, too obsessed with waiting for Talon to show up. My hair had become slightly lank, and there were bags under my eyes.

And as I stared at my reflection, I suddenly saw him step into the reflection behind me. My heart leapt as my mouth fell open. Joy filled me, eradicating the evergrowing sense of loneliness and worry that had been filling my soul as I turned around to embrace him and kiss him.

There was no one behind me.

I stared at the empty room, the only sound behind the distant crackling of the fire and the small whispers of wind outside. My happiness crumpled like paper as I struggled to hold back tears, turning back towards the window to wait for him.

…

The time had come and gone, but Talon had not shown up. It had been two years and he had not shown up.

My heart was aching and heavy as I stood outside the cottage, staring at that one spot in the treeline.

"Please." I whispered, the rain almost drowning out my voice. "Please Talon… You promised."

But nothing responded. No one came through those trees. Only the rain.

My hands came together, my fingers going to the ring as it always did whenever I thought of hi-

The ring was not there.

I started, suddenly looking down at my hands to find my finger bare, no sign of the ring.

"No no no no, this isn't happening." I said, starting to panic as I began to search through my person for the ring. I had probably misplaced it.

I went back inside the house, looking under chairs, tables, under the bed, in the closet. Everywhere. "No no no!" I screamed in anguish, throwing a chair down onto the floor with a loud sound. I screamed again, grabbing the table and pushing it over. I screamed until my voice was hoarse, throwing things, breaking things, until I sank to my knees, holding one of Talon's shirt to my chest, sobbing into it as I breathed in his scent, imagining his voice and touch.

I wished I could feel his arms around me right now. I hoped that he would show up at this exact moment and embrace me, comfort me, like he always did. He always showed up at these kind of moments. If he was going to make a dramatic entrance, this would be the moment.

But noone came. Nothing except for the sounds of my breaking heart, my sobs and the rain outside.

…

Another year later, I was back at that cottage. Despite all the sorrow and pain, I still held onto the hope that he would come. He had promised me. It had been seven years since this all began. Three years since I last saw Talon.

Despite not having the ring anymore, I still touched the place where it had been. I had cut my hair again, bringing it back down to how short it had been. I watched and waited for him to come. I spent the entire day cleaning up the house, because I had wrecked it when I had left the last time. I stayed up all night, waiting for him to come through that door.

But the only thing that came was dawn.

And with it, rain started once more.

…

I found myself standing in front of the cottage again, the end of our time. Talon had not come.

But my hope still held. Talon never broke his word. _Never._

I would wait for him.

Always.

And with that, I turned around, walking away.

…

Three more years had passed. Three more years, I came to the cottage, spent three weeks by myself, waiting for him. Waiting for Talon. And for three more years, he did not come.

This time, however, I came to the cottage, knowing, _hoping,_ that he would finally show up. It had been ten years since the start of this. I had found my first white hair a month ago, and didn't pluck it because I wanted to show him. He'd have a good laugh about it and tell me I was turning into an old woman. The thought of it brought a small smile to my face.

I still stood outside, waiting, as the first drops of rain began to fall from the sky. I stood out in the rain until I was drenched down to my bones, shivering. But he did not show up.

I went back inside, deciding to warm myself up. It would be silly if Talon came and found me sick with a cold for being an idiot and standing in the rain. He'd giving me a scolding about that.

Part of me hoped he did. Any sign of him, she would take it. Even if he showed up right now to kill me, to tell me that I was his enemy and he had made a mistake. I would happily take it. If it meant I would see his face one last time, she would die in peace.

But he never showed up.

…

Valor screeched as I stepped outside, watching him circling high above. It was only the fourth day, and as always, Talon had not yet showed up. Still, I knew he was coming someday. He had agreed, no, _promised_ , to spend the rest of his life with me. The least I could do was wait a couple years for him.

Valor flew down and I raised my arm for him to land upon. He landed, careful to not scratch my arm with his claws as I let him nuzzle my cheek. "Hey there, you… You shouldn't be flying so much you know, you're getting quite old." I said, as Valor gave me a small squawk of protest at being called old. He then turned his head to look at the spot in the treeline I had always looked towards.

"He's coming." I said to Valor, who coo'd in response. "I know he is." I said.

Valor simply nuzzled my cheek again, brushing off a tear that I didn't know had escaped my eye.

…

The next year, it was like routine. I came to the cottage. I cleaned it up, freshened it up. I made supper for the both of us, and had to throw up Talon's share when he failed to show up in time. Day in and day out, I did what I had always done for the past few years. I waited.

This was the year I needed Talon the most. My heart was in pieces. I stood outside the cottage on the second day, waiting for him.

"Talon please… I need you." I whispered, refusing to look at the small grave I had dug for my oldest friend, next to the cottage. I couldn't look at it… He had wished to rest once we had gotten here, giving me one last nuzzle and coo, before falling asleep. He had not woken up in the morning.

"Talon… Please…" I whispered once more, staring at the spot, trying to force him into existence with my willpower alone.

"Talon… PLEASE! I NEED YOU!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the forest, silencing the sounds of forest life.

But nothing responded out in the forest.

Nothing at all.

…

It was on the fourth day that a Demacian Eagle had flown down to greet me. A messenger, bearing a message from Demacia. How it had found me, I did not know. These birds always knew things we didn't.

I took the letter, sealed by Jarvan himself, as I sat down at the table and opened it.

I read the words that shattered a part of my soul that had already been cracking. Shattered it so irreparably that I knew I was lost.

 _To all Demacian Rangers, rejoice._

 _It is a day of triumph for us._

 _One of our spies has found a very key piece of information for us._

 _Noxus' greatest asset, their prized assassins have been disbanded, following the arrest and execution of the most fearsome, elusive one, the assassin known as Talon._

 _This is a great day of victory for us. Demacia, for justice and glory._

 _Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth._

I could not think. My mind had stopped working. My lungs had stopped breathing. It was as if my entire life had come to a stop.

I simply sat at the table, too… empty, to even cry. To even breathe consciously. I don't know how long I sat there, or how I got to the bed. I just remember lying in bed, wearing that same shirt that belonged to Talon, remembering how he had hugged me on this very same bed, in this very same outfit, a long time before. As if it was only yesterday.

I didn't cry.

The only sound was the rain outside.

…

The entire day, I worked.

And it was near evening in that cold mountain air that I stood, staring down at the ground I had worked on.

Next to the cottage, I had dug another grave. An empty one, that I had filled with nothing but a few of his blades, and his shirt. His armblade, one that he kept here, was stuck above the grave like a tombstone. His grave was right next to the one I had made for Valor, which had my crossbow bolts put into the ground as a tombstone for that, surrounded by small stones.

I stared down at the two graves, feeling the hollowness inside of my slowly filling up like water pouring into a hole. I fell to my knees, my arms limp as I stared up at the sky. It was cloudy, but no rain was falling this time.

I wished it would rain right now. I wished it would rain to let me feel something other than this aching sadness. I felt wetness on my cheeks, and for a moment, I was slightly relieved.

But it did not rain.

It was only my tears.

…

I don't know why I came back the next year, but I did. My hair had grown long again, as I came to the cottage. I did as I always did, I cleaned the house, gathered firewood, cooked the food.

I visited the graves I had made last year for Talon and Valor. Telling them about things that happened over the year, and how they would react to it. I could almost hear Talon's snarky remarks, and Valor's little squacks. I chuckled emptily as I thought about it, sitting in front of their graves as the sun set.

A drop of water landed on her shoulder. Another fell on her thigh.

Rain began to fall.

I sat there, letting the sound of the rain drown out my thoughts. Drown out my crying as I silently sobbed into my knees. I let the rain soak me completely through, before going back inside the house.

I did not light the fire. I did not change out of my wet clothes. I left the windows open, allowing the cool rain winds to wash through the house. I simply lied on her bed, shivering yet too tired to change or dry up. My very bones felt like they were freezing, and yet a strange kind of peaceful numbness had set into me. I closed my eyes and imagined what Talon would say. Oh, he would really scold her for being so stupid.

" _Dumb little bird, you're going to catch a cold."_ I could almost hear him say. A small smile came onto my lips as I thought of it.

As I slowly fell asleep, I wished I had had more time to spend with the man I had grown to love. I wished I could have had the chance to spend the rest of my life with him, to grow old with him, to have children with him.

I wished I could've loved him longer, and be loved back by him.

I wished I could've had that future with him.

But I didn't.

* * *

 **Please leave a review about your thoughts and feelings on this.**

 **Thank you.**

 **~ Wings**


End file.
